L'Elue
by Amy Malfoy1
Summary: "un jour l'Elue viendra" "qui est-elle?" "quelle est sa destinée?"
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
Auteur : Je vous demanderai qu'il seule chose : rewievez !!!!!!!!!! S'il vous plait !! Et dîtes moi si je dois continuer ou non, s'il y a des éléments peu compréhensibles, des événements pas logiques, des fautes de styles ou autres.. MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dislamer : les personnages de Harry Potter, (je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de préciser qui ils sont lol) et l'univers magique appartiennent à J.K.R (bouhhhhhhh c'est pô juste !!! ) Les autres personnages m'appartiennent ainsi que l'intrigue. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec tout ca !  
Dans les temps anciens où la magie n'était qu'une seule force, un mage eut une prédiction : elle annonçait la venu d'une femme : l'Elue. Cette- dernière accomplirait la mission la plus importante de l'histoire de la magie. Cela pouvait aussi bien détruire la magie à tout jamais que la rendre plus forte. Mais si celle-ci ne disparaissait ce serait une nouvelle forme, plus évoluée et plus puissante. Ce serait le début d'une ère nouvelle.  
  
Il voyait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avec des reflets d'or. « C'est la mère de l'Elue », disait la voix. L'Elue ? « Regarde son visage » continuait la voix. Il regarda avec attention comme lui avait demandé la voix. Soudain, il la reconnu. Et il n'en cru pas ses yeux : cette femme, la mère de l'Elue était tout simplement . Hermione Granger ! Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et il avait l'impression que la voix lui parlait encore. Il avait du mal à réaliser de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Jamais il n'aurai cru qu'il rêverai d'elle. Une sang de bourbe ! Il se demanda si son rêve était un message. Pour en être sûr il prit un cristal clair comme de l'eau de roche qui était accroché à une chaîne en argent sur sa commode, et le sera dans ses mains. Il resta un moment ainsi en pensant à son rêve. Quand il ouvrit ses mains le cristal était devenu bleu. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait suivre les conseils de la voix. « Il faut que je la retrouve » se dit-il avec conviction. Mais une question lui trottait dans la tête : l'Elue. Oui, mais de quoi ? Qu'elle était sa destiné ? Allait-il aider le bien ? Ce fichue Harry Potter ? Ou bien le mal avec la fille de Voldemort? En effet Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort mais il ignorait que celui-ci avait une enfant. Il fini par se lever pour prendre une douche.  
  
Il avait beaucoup changé à Poudlard. Et bien qu'il ait fini ses études deux ans auparavant il avait toujours le même corps athlétique qu'avait formé le qwidditch. En effet il était attrapeur dans ce sport typiquement sorcier. Et il avait affronté plusieurs fois Harry Potter sans arriver à le vaincre. Et cela le rendait fou de rage rien qu'à cette pensée. Il faisait environs 1.85m, était mince, les cheveux blonds presque blanc qui lui tombait sur les épaules, les yeux bleu acier, ce qui le rendait très séduisant.  
  
**********  
  
Draco était content : Crabbe et Goyle avaient ramené Hermione. Elle était dans une pièce au sous-sol. Il se décida d'aller la voir. Devant la porte il eut une courte hésitation, mais il finit par rentrer dans la pièce. Celle-ci était sombre, petite et humide. Il prit sa baguette et murmura « Lumos ! »Une petite lumière apparut au bout de la baguette mais assez importante pour éclairer toute la pièce. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle était allongé à même le sol. Elle avait sans doute été enlevé pendant sans sommeil car elle portait qu'une nuisette en satin rouge. Celle-ci dévoilait les formes sensuelles de la jeune femme. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé quand elle était à l'école de sorcellerie. Ce n'était plus une enfant mais une jeune femme ravissante dont les formes étaient douces et voluptueuses. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, il trouvait Hermione très attirante. Il s'approcha d'elle tout doucement, la prit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le lit, seul meuble de la pièce ; quand il se sentit pousser et se cogner contre quelque chose de dur et perdre connaissance.  
  
********  
Hermione se leva, vit que l'homme qui l'avait prise était allongé sur le sol, sans doute assommé. Quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, Hermione avait fait semblant d'être inconsciente jusqu'a qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Là elle s'était débattue comme un diable. Elle s'approcha de son agresseur pour prendre la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Tout à coup elle reconnue le visage de son agresseur. « Draco ? Malefoy ? » Sous le choc, elle prit la baguette magique et sortit en courant de la pièce. A peine sortit de la pièce, elle monta des escaliers. Quand elle trouva enfin la porte d'entrer, elle sortit. Dehors il pleuvait des trombes d'eau. Elle courut au portail et essaya de l'ouvrir. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que le portail était fermé de l'intérieur par un sortilège magique. De plus elle ne pouvait pas sauté par-dessus, celui-ci était trop haut et elle se doutait qu'il était impossible d'escalader la grille. Ne sachant où aller, elle courra sous le porche et essaya d'essorer ses vêtements complètements trempés. Puis elle entra dans la maison en faisant le moins de bruit possible. A sa surprise, elle trouva la maison plutôt illuminée. Sans doute grâce aux multiples lampes allumées. Tout en observant la maison, elle monta au premier étage. Presque toute la maison était des les tons verts, bleus et argents. Elle entra dans plusieurs pièce et chambres, quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle chercha un petit placard. Elle savait qu'il était coutume dans les maisons de sorciers d'en trouver un. Quand elle le trouva, elle se rendu compte qu'il était très petit mais assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser.  
  
**********  
  
Pendant ce temps, Draco reprenait difficilement connaissance. Quand il reprit tout à fait ses esprits, il se leva, chancela et jura silencieusement. Quand il voulu prendre sa baguette pour avoir de la lumière, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait plus. Furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé avoir comme un débutant, il réussit à sortir de la pièce grâce à la lumière du couloir. Puis il monta les escaliers en courant. Là, il vit des traces d'eau sur le sol. Il les suivit un léger sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il fit tout le parcourt qu'avait fait quelque temps auparavant Hermione jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Là son sourire devint un franc sourire. Il entra et alla directement vers le petit placard. Il l'ouvrit et trouva la jeune femme endormit la tête sur les genoux, la baguette serré entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et la conduit dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était entièrement trempée et qu'elle commençait à frissonner. Draco commença à la déshabiller en se forçant à fixer ses yeux sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quand il eut terminé, il la mit sous les draps bien chauds. Puis, il se changea à son tour et prépara une potion pour Hermione, qui lui permettrait d'aider ses anticorps contre les virus qu'elle aurait put attraper en prenant froid. Le jeune homme lui fit boire la décoction, puis prit une chaise et s'assit aux cotés de la belle au bois dormant (j'ai pas pu résister !).  
  
**********  
  
Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle se demanda un court instant où elle était puis ses souvenirs des évènements récents revinrent dans son esprit. Elle prit peur mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un lit confortable. Alors, elle leva la tête et commença à observer la chambre où elle reposait quelques instants auparavant. Celle-ci était dans les tons bleu azur et argent. Les meubles simples mais modernes à la fois ne choquaient pas du tout avec l'intérieure de la pièce. Hermione se surprit à penser que Draco avait bon goût. Soudain, elle vit ce dernier à moitié sur une chaise à moitié sur le lit, dormant dans une position plutôt inconfortable. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais un sourire ni mesquin ni moqueur : un doux sourire. Elle eut un petit sourire attendrit et ne put s'empêcher de trouver le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds argents très séduisant. Doucement elle commença, sans s'en rendre compte, à caresser la joue de celui-ci.  
  
********  
  
Draco émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Il sentait une main lui caresser la joue avec douceur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait réveiller ainsi. Et il en sourit puis il ouvrit les yeux. Il eut juste le temps de voir Hermione retirer sa main sous les draps.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione était pétrifiée. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : se faire aussi petite que possible. Elle était sûr que cela se voyait dans ses yeux. A sa grande surprise, Draco lui sourit mais d'un vrai sourire. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'elle détestait tant. Mais un sourire d'une douceur infini. Puis, il posa la main sur son front. Son sourire s'effaça un instant. Il se tourna, prit une fiole une table de chevé et lui demanda doucement de boire deux gorgés. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit : « C'est pour te soigner. Ne crains rien. Bois ! » Elle obéit. Quand elle eut fini, Draco prit la fiole et la pausa sur la table. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione se plongeait dedans sans pouvoir ni vouloir en sortir. Tout deux passèrent un instant ainsi plongé dans les yeux de l'autre. Quand Draco s'approcha et posa délicatement un baisé sur les lèvres d'Hermione. La jeune femme frissonna. Cette dernière avait rarement eu un baisé aussi doux. Elle lui rendit avec la même douceur. Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Draco sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation, de la malice et de joie. Hermione ne les avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle les avaient toujours vu froids, moqueurs ou haineux. Puis, sous l'effet de la potion, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
  
**********  
  
Quand elle se réveilla, Hermione se s'entait un peu étourdit mais en pleine forme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sur le lit une nuisette blanc perle en satin et en dentelle avec le peignoir assortit. Alors elle se leva et se vêtit. Tout à coup elle vit les chaussons assortis à la nuisette et au peignoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : jamais elle aurait cru que Draco put être si prévoyant. Hermione sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Elle se retrouva dans le hall. Elle alla tout droit dans le salon. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Draco était là, les yeux tournés vers elle et souriait. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre et lui posa un baisé sur le front puis un sur les lèvres. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et l'embrassa au début avec douceur puis avec de plus en plus de passion.  
  
**********  
  
Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans incident. Hermione guérissait très vite. De plus à leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Le jeune homme sentait ses sentiments pour Hermione devenir de plus en plus important. La pensé que s'était la femme de sa vie était de plus en plus présente en lui. Mais un jour, son père vint frapper à la porte. « Que veux-tu ? » Lui demanda Draco d'un ton froid. Son père avait voulu faire de lui un Mangemort, mais il avait refusé sachant très bien que cela n'aurai pas été un avantage. Il avait eu le pressentiment que Harry Potter accomplirai sa destiné : vaincre à tout jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son père en avait été très contrarié. Depuis les deux hommes ne se parlaient que rarement. « Te parler. Laisse moi entrer. » Draco le fit entrer à contre-c?ur et le conduit dans le salon. « Tu as changé la maison ! » « Oui je la trouvait trop froide et pas très agréable. » « Hum ! » « Que voulais tu ? » « Te dire que. » Lucius Malefoy cherchait ses mots « Draco, tu es en âge de te marier. Y as- tu pensé ? Je me fais vieux, je voudrais que tu as au moins un descendant avant ma mort. » « Oui. » « As-tu choisis une femme ? Parce que pour ma part, j'y ai réfléchis. » « Ne décide pas de ma vie à ma place ! » Coupa Draco. « Je me marierais avec la femme que j'ai choisis. » « J'espère que ce n'est pas une Sang de bourbe ! Et qu'elle est digne de la famille Malefoy ! » Draco resta silencieux. « Ne me dis pas que. » Continua Lucius. « Si. » Lucius, vert de rage, sortis sa baguette magique. « Endoloris ! » Cria-t- il. Mais il n'avait pas était assez rapide. Draco répliqua « Expelliarmus ! » La baguette de son père atterrit dans sa main. « Ecoute père, tu vas me laisser tranquille. Je vais épouser qui je veux. Sang de bourbe ou non. Je te laisse une chance. Tu n'en aura pas deux. Maintenant sort de chez moi ! » Draco raccompagna son père au portail et lui donna sa baguette une fois que celui-ci était dehors. Maintenant son père ne pouvait pas lui jeter le moindre sort. Il pensa qu'il faudrait changer le mot de passe pour entrer dans la maison. Quand il rentra, il découvrit Hermione dans le salon allongé sur un sofa en velours. Elle portait une robe sexy qui jouait avec un peu de transparence et un soupçons d'étoffe moulante pour mettre en valeur les formes sensuelles de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait avec des yeux aguichants et son regard était plus brûlant que jamais. Draco s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire dans sa chambre, la posa délicatement sur son lit, se coucha à ses cotés et commença l'embrasser tout en caressant son corps voluptueux.  
  
**********  
  
« Mione ! » « Oui ? » « Je dois te laisser, ma chéri ! » « Ah ? Très bien. Ca ne sera pas long j'espère! » « Non, non t'inquiète pas, juste une course à faire. » « Bien mon c?ur. A tout à l'heure ! » Draco posa un baisé sur les lèvres d'Hermione, prit une pincé de poudre de cheminette, dit « Poudlard » et disparut dans l'étrange flamme verte. Le matin même, il avait reçu un hibou de Séverus Rogue. Il se demandait pourquoi son ancien professeur de potion et son maître de maison à Poudlard, voulait lui parler de toute urgence.  
  
**********  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione était dans la bibliothèque. Celle-ci était immense et bien que Hermione ai fini ses études, elle avait toujours une soif insatiables d'apprendre. Alors qu'elle lisait Herbes et plantes Médicinales par Stella Pomfresh, Lucius Malefoy apparut dans la cheminé. Il avait un affreux rictus sur les lèvres. En voyant Hermione, il allait lancer le terrible sortilège Avada Kedavra , mais il n'eut pas le temps. Hermione s'était retourné avait levé la main (sans baguette) et dit Expelliarmus aussitôt la baguette du sorcier avait atterrit dans la main de la jeune femme. Interloqué Lucius n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Toujours sans baguette, Hermione continua, « Exposiamus ! » Le sorcier se retrouva projeté contre le mur et suspendu dans les aires. « Comment as-tu réussit ça ? Demanda Lucius. « Je suis la mère de l'Elue. » Répondit simplement la jeune femme. Depuis qu'elle avait couché avec Draco, elle sentait un nouveau pouvoir éclore en elle et qui était de plus en plus puissant. A ce moment Draco apparut essoufflé, le visage pâle, les yeux inquiets puis remplit de surprise en contemplant la scène. Mais il reprit vite ses esprits et dit à son père : « je t'avais prévenu ! » Il regarda le visage de son père. Ce dernier était livide. « Que va-t-on faire de lui ? » Demanda la jeune femme. « J'en ai aucune idée. Mais en attendant fais le descendre de là haut. Enserum ! » Le sorcier se retrouva prisonnier à des liens invisibles. « En tout cas, il ne faut pas accomplir le sortilège Avada Kedavra . Je ne peut pas le faire. » Répondit Draco en baissant la tête. « Tu as toujours été un lâche et tu le sera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! » Cingla sont père. Draco leva la tête et jeta un regard foudroyant à son père. Il commençait à lever sa baguette pour jeter le sort assassin contre son père, quand Hermione l'interrompit : « Attend ! J'ai peut-être une solution.. » Elle réfléchit un instant puis continua. « Je connais une formule qui ne le tuerait pas sur le coup mais à long terme : ce sort ôte l'âme de l'individu de son corps. L'âme voyagera sans corps et ne pourra faire aucun mal. sauf si elle retrouve un corps. Et qu'il fasse comme Voldemort il y a quelques années. » Continua Hermione avec amertume. « J'ai peut-être une solution à cela !» Répondit Draco. « Il y a longtemps, j'ai lu un sort qui empêche l'âme de réintégré un corps. Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est nonereconquistum corpus ». « Et l'autre sort est expensum corpus .» Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy devenait blanc comme un linge. « Dîtes, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! C'est interdit ! De toute façon le nouveau Maître des Ténèbres remarquera mon absence ! « Quel âge a-t-il au faite ? Quatre ans ? Je sûr père, qu'il remarquera votre absence ! » Draco éclata d'un rire glacial. « De plus pour information, ce sortilège n'est pas interdit par le Ministère de la Magie. » Hermione qui arborait pour la première fois de sa vie un sourire cynique et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. « Lucius ! Bien que tu sois mon père, tu as toujours voulu contrôler ma vie ! Cette fois ci sera la dernière ! » Hermione leva sa main et Draco sa baguette vers l'homme. Celui-ci affichait une mine effrayé. Il suppliait du regard le jeune couple, mais ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention. Ils voulaient vivre leur amour sans avoir de problèmes. Les deux jeunes gens récitèrent les deux incantations en même temps. L'âme de Lucius sortit du corps de celui-ci et s'envola en hurlant vengeance et sortit de la maison à tout jamais.  
  
**********  
  
Draco s'approcha de Hermione et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? » Murmura t-il. « Oui merci . Draco ! Euh. J'ai une question à te poser. » Hésita Hermione. « Oui ? » « Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ? » « Euh.J'ai fais un rêve. J'ai rêvé que tu était la mère de l'Elue. Et je me suis dis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il faut qu'elle soit près de moi. C'est pour ça. Tu m'en veux ? » « Non. Car pour rien te cacher, la nuit où tu m'as fait enlevé, j'ai rêvé que tu était le père de l'Elue. » Draco sourit. « A mon tour de te poser une question. » « Je t'écoute » « As-tu trouvé quel était la destiné de notre enfant ? » Hermione frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait ces mots. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. « Non. » Répondit-elle pensivement. « Et toi ? » « Non plus. » 


	2. chapitre 1

Coucou !!!! voilà le deuxième chapitres !!!! je suis désolée pour la présentation du 1er chapitre, mais comme c'est la première fois que je publie sur fanfiction.net ! pour être honnête, c'est ma 1ere fic ! alors soyez indulgent siouplait ! enfin bref, normalement la présentation devrait être mieux ! Dislamer : les personnages de Harry Potter, ainsi que l'univers magique de Harry Potter appartiennent toujours à J.K.R. Snioufff !!!et je ne gagne pas d'argent non plus !!!  
  
Désolée si ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent.  
  
Bon on va peut être répondre aux reviews !!!  
  
Girl-of-Butterfly : merciii pour le compliment !!! sinon ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un Draco/Hermione !!! c'est mon couple préféré !!! voilà la suite !!!!!!! bisous !!!!  
  
sandy() : merci pour les compliments qui m'ont fait très plaisir !!voilà le premier chap. (ben oui faut bien commencer par le début, non ? lol) bisous !!!!  
  
etola coucou ma grande !! merci pour ta review, même si tu as lu les 1ers chap avant tout le monde (tricheuse !! lol) big bisous !!!  
  
Arathorn merci pour ta review !!!!! ca m'a fait plaisir ! et encore merci de m'avoir aidé à déposé ma fic ! moi qui suis une débutante de 1ere !! lol gros bisous !!!!!  
  
Avant de vous laisser lire, 2 petites précisions :  
  
les effets de la potion ne sont pas sortit de mon imagination !!!! mais ils sont réels !!!  
  
ce chapitre est spécialement dédié pour Etola (je te l'avais promis !!)  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!!  
  
L'Elue  
  
Chapitre I  
  
« Maman, Maman !!! J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard !!!! » « C'est bien ma chérie. Je suis très fière de toi.»  
  
Hermione et Draco s'étaient mariés et avaient eu 3 enfants : Une fille et deux jumeaux. L'aînée se nommait Mélinda et les jumeaux Joshua et Lucas. Mélinda avait la chevelure châtain aux reflets d'or de sa mère et les yeux bleu acier de son père. Sinon c'était une belle enfant vive, calme et sérieuse. Les jumeaux étaient blonds très clairs tout comme leur père avec des yeux noisette. Ils n'étaient que de deux ans plus jeunes que leur s?ur. Mais ces derniers avaient un caractère plus difficile : ils étaient assez turbulents et s'amusaient d'un rien.  
Malgré leur différents, Draco, Ron et Harry avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Maintenant ils étaient bons amis. Harry s'était marié avec Ginny et avaient deux enfants Orianne et Florian. Ron s'était marié avec Lavande et avaient eu quatre enfants : Rébecca, les jumeaux Alec et Kate, et la petite dernière Alicia. Orianne et Rébecca étaient déjà entrées à Poudlard, toutes deux étaient chez Griffondor. Tout comme elles, Mélinda, Alec, Kate et Florian faisaient leur entrée à Poudlard.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione et Ginny accompagnèrent les enfants faire leurs achats scolaires au Chemin de Traverse, ainsi qu'au départ du Poudlard Express. Le trajet se déroula sans incidents pour le petit groupe qui passa son temps à poser des questions sur les professeurs aux aînés et à raconter des blagues. Quand ils sortirent du train, les premières années virent avec frayeur un homme gigantesque, les appeler pour qu'ils viennent avec lui. Il se présenta comme Hagrid le garde-chasse. Mélinda, Alec, Kate, Florian et les autres élèves de première année montèrent dans une petite embarcation et traversèrent le lac que leurs parents avaient traversé avant eux. Après une traversée qu'ils trouvèrent merveilleuse pour la plupart, les premières années prirent un couloir qui les conduisit tout droit dans le hall d'entrée où les attendait un homme très mince aux cheveux poivres et sels en souriant. Il leur souhaita la bienvenue et se présenta comme étant le professeur Black. Les quatre amis reconnurent Sirius Black et lui firent un signe de la main. Puis, le professeur conduisit le groupe dans une salle immense avec quatre grandes tables. Le plafond avait l'apparence du ciel, c'est à dire bleu nuit avec des milliers d'étoiles. Au fond, il y avait une grande table où tous les professeurs étaient assis. Devant eux se tenait un tabouret avec un chapeau dessus. « Approchez, approchez ! N'ayez pas peur ! » Dit Sirius d'une voix chaleureuse, tandis que les jeunes élèves approchaient. Le Choixpeau commença à chanter sa chanson. Quand il eut fini, il fut applaudi par toute la salle. Il salua, puis le professeur prit un parchemin et commença à appeler les élèves un à un qui allèrent s'asseoir sur le tabouret le Choixpeau sur la tête.  
  
« Alexandra Baker ! _ Pouffsoufle ! _ David Bradbury! _ Serdaigle! _ Olivia Connelly! _ Griffondor! _ Jimmy Donnelley! _ Serpentard!"  
  
A chaque fois qu'un élève entrait dans une maison, la table en question applaudissait vigoureusement.  
  
« Mélinda Malfoy ! »  
  
Celle-ci approcha. Elle sentit son ventre faire un n?ud. Mélinda mit le Choixpeau et écouta.  
  
« Hum ! Ta mère est Hermione Granger n'est ce pas ? » Mélinda répondit oui d'une petite voix. « C'est un choix difficile ! Tu as de l'ambition tout comme ton père, mais tu es courageuse tout comme l'est ta mère. Mais je te voix beaucoup plus à Griffondor. GRFFONDOR !! » dit-il pour que toute la salle entende. Mélinda enleva le Choixpeau, alla à la table des Griffondor qui l'accueillit joyeusement et s'assit à côté d'Orianne et Rébecca le sourire aux lèvres. Florian ainsi que les jumeaux prirent place aux milieux des Griffondors.  
  
Peu après la directrice Laya Cruze se leva pour faire le traditionnel discours de bienvenue. C'était une femme d'un certain âge mais encore très belle. Elle avait de grands yeux mauves et des longs cheveux bruns encadraient son doux visage.Elle occupait le poste de directrice depuis près de dix ans quand Dumbledore avait dût prendre une retraite forcé pour raison de santé.  
  
« Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans à Poudlard ! Pour les nouveaux ne soyez pas inquiets, tout se passera pour le mieux. Comme toujours, il est formellement interdit d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite qui porte décidément bien son nom. Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose, vous restaurer et vous coucher, je vous souhaite donc une excellente année et un bon appétit ! »  
  
Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres, que les étudiants goûtèrent avec joie.  
  
**********  
  
Les premiers cours se passèrent sans problèmes jusqu'au cours de potion. Les Griffondors partageait le cour avec les Serpentards. Séverus Rogue fit entrer les élèves puis fit l'appel. Il s'arrêta sur les noms des enfants de ses anciens élèves en demandant qui était la mère de ses derniers. Tout en faisant des remarques sur leurs parents. Quand Mélinda lui dit le nom de sa mère, son professeur parut surpris mais ne dit rien laissant un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis il continua à faire l'appel.  
  
L'appel terminé, Rogue demanda aux élèves de recopier la composition et la recette de la potion inscrite au tableau. Quand ils eurent finit, le professeur demanda :  
  
« Quelles sont les effets de cette potion ? »  
  
Deux mains se levèrent aussitôt une dans le groupe des Griffondor l'autre dans le groupe des Serpentard. Rogue fixa les deux élèves et ne pût réprimer un sourire moqueur à la vue de Mélinda la main levée.  
  
« Hum ! Mélinda, votre mère s'est chargée de tout vous faire apprendre par c?ur comme elle le faisait avant ! » Dit-il d'un ton cynique.  
  
La jeune sorcière le défia du regard mais ne dit rien.  
  
« Mademoiselle Malfoy ! 10 points en moins pour Griffondor pour votre arrogance ! » Continua t-il.  
  
Les Serpentards en profitèrent pour ricaner.  
  
« Strange ! » Reprit le professeur, « Quel est le but de cette potion ? » « La potion à base Camomille romaine, plus communément appelé Mya possède plusieurs vertus soignantes telles qu'anti-inflammatoire, désinfectante, calmante etc. » « Bien monsieur Strange. 10 points de plus pour votre maison. »  
  
Les Serpentards arborèrent un sourire vaniteux. Puis le professeur demanda aux élèves de faire la potion pendant qu'il passerait dans les rang. La fin de l'heure se déroula calmement. Rogue critiquait les potions chaque fois qu'il en avait la possibilité. Mélinda et Florian qui s'était mit ensemble finirent premiers en même temps que Strange et sa partenaire. quand ils le signalèrent, Rogue préféra donner les points aux élèves de sa maison. Les deux Griffondors eurent pour seul récompense le sourire vaniteux et moqueur de Strange, auquel ils répondirent par des regards emplis de colère.  
  
Un 'tit mot : REVIEWER !!!! please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gros bisous à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'ici !!!!! 


	3. chapitre 2

Hilloo !!!! Voilà le 2eme chapitre !!! j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas : REVIEVER !!!!!!!!!  
  
Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre est très court mais j'essais de trouver la longueur des chapitres selon les événements à suivre .. Alors pour la peine, Vous attendrez moins le prochain chapitre !!! j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !!! siouplais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [regard de chien battu]  
  
Je voudrai dédicacer ce chapitre à Arathorn (il faut aller ses fics, elles sont vraiment géniales)  
  
Aller, à vos marques, prêt ? Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Mélinda se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda sa montre moldu. Il était 3h30 du matin. Soudain, elle entendit un son. Intriguée la jeune fille tendit l'oreille. Elle eut l'impression que c'était un chant, un chant destinée à elle seule. C'était le chant le plus mélodieux qu'elle n'eut jamais entendu. Sa curiosité étant piquée à vif, elle se leva silencieusement, prit sa baguette, vérifia que ses amies dormaient et sortit du dortoir pour aller dans la salle commune. Le chant s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait comme s'il lui indiquait le chemin qu'elle devait suivre. Elle sortit de la salle et descendit la tour de sa maison. Elle se dirigea telle envoûtée vers une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Enfin, elle arriva devant une salle. Instinctivement, elle sût qu'elle se trouvait devant une salle de métamorphose. Une douce lumière s'en échappait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Mélinda ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. Tout était dans l'obscurité sauf une partie au fond de la salle. Derrière un tas de caisses une lumière blanche brillait. La jeune sorcière murmura « wingardium leviosa » et les caisses se levèrent toutes seules et suivirent la direction de la baguette de Mélinda. Maintenant elle pouvait voir la source de l'étrange lumière. C'était un petit coffre sculpté en acajou. Lentement elle s'approcha et ouvrit le coffre. Eblouie par la lumière la jeune sorcière mit quelques secondes à s'y accoutumer. Sa vue habituée, elle remarqua l'objet qui brillait si intensément. C'était une clé en platine. Quand elle celle-ci prit dans ses mains, une lumière encore plus éblouissante apparut puis s'éteignit brutalement. Mais une légère lueur brillait encore. Tout à coup, une lettre puis un mot et enfin une phrase apparut sur la clé. « Hoc modo electus inctpere alquidae". La jeune élève se promit d'aller le lendemain même à la bibliothèque pour traduire l'inscription.  
  
**********  
  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que Mélinda parcourait un grand grimoire, quand une voix la fit sursauter.  
  
« Déjà au travail ? Papa avait raison, tu es comme ta mère ! Que cherches- tu ? » Elle se retourna et vit un jeune garçon roux aux yeux vert émeraude, qui la regardait le sourire aux lèvres. «Oh ! Florian !Tu m'as fait peur ! Euh, en faite cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve et une inscription est resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Alors, j'essais de trouver la traduction, » Mentit-elle. « C'est quoi cette phrase ? » La jeune sorcière lui montra la phrase qu'elle avait notée sur un morceau de parchemin. « Mais c'est du latin ! » « T'en ai sûr ? » « Oui Oui !!! Mais dis-moi la vérité » Interloqué, Mélinda ne répondit pas. Florian continua : « Tu ne m'as pas dis la vérité n'est ce pas ? Tu es peut-être brillante mais tu ne sais pas mentir. » « Un truc que je vais devoir apprendre » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant. « Bon revenons à nos moutons. C'est quoi cette inscription ? » Mélinda lui expliqua en détail les événements de la nuit précédente « Bon, très bien. Mais la prochaine fois que tu as un pressentiment ou comme un appel, préviens-moi tout de suite même si c'est en pleine nuit. D'accords ? » « Euh oui, d'accord. » « Bien si mes souvenirs sont bons, « hoc modo » signifie « ainsi » ; « electus ». « L'élue ! » Compléta la jeune sorcière. « Inctpere » euh . « commença » et « alquidae ». « La quête ! Répondit le jeune garçon. Se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient réussit à traduire la phrase les jeunes adolescents dire en ch?ur : ainsi commença la quête de l'Elue. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est « l'Elue » ? » « Aucune idée. Je crois que l'on va devoir venir souvent ici. Tu crois pas ? » « Oui, il faut éclaircir ce mystère. Mais là on doit y aller, on va avoir cours de métamorphose. » « Ok ! » « Florian ! » « Oui ? » « Pas un mot aux autres s'il te plaît. Enfin pas pour l'instant. » « Comme tu veux. » Les deux élèves sortirent de la salle pour aller en cours.  
  
*********  
  
Depuis la petite mésaventure, Mélinda gardait toujours la clé sur elle. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle en aurai besoin, et ce à n'importe quel moment. Son intuition avait raison... Un jour, après les cours de la journée, elle eu une envie irrésistible de prendre la clé dans sa main. Elle fit signe à Florian de la suivre et se dirigea à l'autre bout du château. Son ami la suivit un peu inquiet mais il n'osa pas poser de question. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une salle. La jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte entra dans la pièce suivit du jeune garçon. C'était une petite salle ronde avec un cercle au milieu. La jeune fille alla au milieu de celui-ci pendant que le jeune sorcier se collait inconsciemment contre un des murs. Mélinda prit la clé et la posa dans la paume de sa main. Soudain, un éclaire aveuglant émergea de la clé entourant la jeune fille d'une sphère blanche. Mélinda avait la tête en arrière et la main avec la clé vers le ciel. Elle ne disait pas un mot mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Florian était partagé entre effrois et admiration. L'éclat disparut brusquement laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Mélinda avait le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux en bataille et une étrange lueur argenté dans les yeux. Florian s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille.  
  
«Ca va ? » Demanda t-il. « Oui merci. » « Euh que s'est-il passé ? » « Aucune idée tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une voix me répétait sans cesse le Pouvoir est en Toi. Mais la clé a disparut.» « Hum ! Bizarre ! Mais pour l'instant rentrons, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter. » « Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'aimerais que demain on aille à la bibliothèque pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et qui est l'Elu. » En parlant la jeune fille avait relevé les manches de sa robe. « Mélinda ! Regarde ton bras ! »  
  
Florian lui montrait son bras gauche. Elle regarda et faillit pousser un cri de surprise en voyant sur son poigner un tatouage argenté représentant une clé. Les deux amis se regardèrent puis Mélinda remit ses manches et dit qu'il était tant d'y aller. Son ami acquiesça et suivit la jeune fille. Pendant le retour à leur tour il parlèrent peu réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la tour, Rébecca et Orianne eurent un sourire complice sans que les deux amis s'en aperçoivent.  
  
Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ??? Ou même de la fic tout simplement !!! Donnez moi vos impressions en cliquant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche !!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et pis encore une fois REVIEWER !!!!!!!!!!! please ! lol 


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tous le monde !!  
  
Je sais cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas updater cette fic, mais un moment j'ai une panne d'inspiration et j'ai pensé abandonner cette fic. Cependant une review m'a fait changer d'avis... donc merci à tout ceux qui m'avait salué même si ca date... lol. En parallèle, je suis en train de faire une réécriture de cette fic qui sera beaucoup plus trash. Et surtout beaucoup plus longue. Pour vous faire une petite idée, l'autre fic est beaucoup plus longue que celle-ci et Draco et Hermione ne sont toujours pas ensemble... je n'ai pas encore fait de chapitre et trouver de titre pour ce qui correspond au prologue de cette fic. Mais je la publierais peut être avant la rentrer... gros bisous et bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre III  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, en sortant de cours, pour aller au déjeuner, Mélinda entendit une voix dans son esprit :  
  
« Viens ! Ecoutes moi ! Viens ! »   
  
« Moi ? Où ? »  
  
« Chut ! Ecoute ma voix ! »  
  
Celle-ci était féminine, douce et voluptueuse. Mélinda écouta et reconnu la voix : c'était la voix qu'elle avait entendue quand elle avait découvert la clé. Elle dit à ses amis qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Ces amis surpris ne dirent rien mais Florian fronça les sourcils. Pendant ce temps, la jeune sorcière arriva devant une salle : la même que celle de son excursion nocturne. Hésitant devant la porte, elle finit par entrer. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme. Elle était grande, belle, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu-gris. Sous sa robe de sorcier d'un blanc étincellent, on devinait qu'elle avait de très grandes jambes. (s'il y a des fans du caméléon c'est pour vous ! lol) Autour d'elle flottait comme une auréole blanche.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda timidement la jeune fille.  
  
« Je suis ton ange gardien. »  
  
« Mon quoi... ? » Ne put retenir Mélinda.  
  
« Ton ange gardien. Depuis ta naissance je veille sur toi. Quand tu étais plus petite tes parents faisaient très attention à toi. Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec eux, c'est moi qui veille. »  
  
Mélinda avait des milliers de questions dans sa tête et il lui fallut un petit moment avant de pouvoir poser une question.  
  
« C'était vous, l'autre soir ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la clé s'est-elle transformé en tatouage ? Pourquoi moi ? »  
  
« Doucement ! Une question à la fois ! » Dit l'ange en souriant. « Pour commencer je m'appelle Andréa. De toutes tes questions, je ne peux en répondre qu'à une. Les autres, ce n'est pas encore le moment, il est encore trop tôt. Mais tu connaîtras les réponses tôt au tard » Continua l'ange devant le visage déçu de la jeune sorcière. Je peux seulement te dire que tu es l'Elue. Tu as une destinée importante et elle commence dès cette année. » Devant le regard effrayé de la jeune fille, la jeune femme continua d'un ton apaisant. « N'ais craintes, quand je dis que ta destinée commence, c'est ton apprentissage. »  
  
« Mon apprentissage de quoi ? »  
  
« Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Tu le découvriras par toi-même. Il est tant que tu y ailles si tu veux avoir le temps de manger et d'en parler à Florian »  
  
« Comment savez-vous... ? »  
  
Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase devant le sourire de la jeune femme. C'était un Ange ! La jeune sorcière allait partir quand l'Ange l'interpella :  
  
« Mélinda ! »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Si tu veux me parler prends un parchemin prononce la formule « pora angia Andréa » et écris sur celui-ci. Ainsi je serai la seule à pouvoir lire le parchemin. Ensuite tu diras « envolia » et je recevrais la lettre. »  
  
« Pas besoin de hiboux ? »  
  
« Non, comme tu le vois. Ainsi le courrier n'est pas intercepté. »  
  
« Merci, au revoir ... Andréa. »  
  
« Au revoir Mélinda ! »  
  
Mélinda sortit de la salle et fila dans la grande salle pour se restaurer. Florian l'attendait.  
  
« Ah ! Enfin ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » Dit-il quand elle fut à sa hauteur. « Alors c'était la voix ? » continua t-il.  
  
«Oui. Je l'ai vu ! »  
  
« Ah ? »  
  
« Oui c'est mon Ange Gardien. Elle se nomme Andréa. »  
  
Et tout en mangeant, Mélinda relata sa rencontre avec l'ange, en omettant le moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec elle. Même si Florian était son meilleur ami, elle estimait qu'elle avait le droit à avoir son jardin secret. Mélinda finissait son récit lorsque les deux amis entendirent une voix ricaner derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent en même temps et virent Strange suivit d'un garçon à l'aire de gorille et un autre plus petit mais avec une lueur à la fois d'intelligence et de fourberie dans les yeux.  
  
« Mais qui voilà ? Nos deux amoureux ! Malfoy et Potter ! »  
  
« On ne sort pas ensemble Weird ! » Siffla Florian. « Que veux-tu ? »  
  
Weird ignora la remarque et continua.  
  
« C'est dommage Malfoy, que ton père, un Serpentard ai épousé une Sang-de- Bourbe ! Lui un Sang-Pure ! Je ne suis pas sûr que ton grand-père ai apprécié quand il a apprit que son fils voulais épouser une fille de moldu ! C'est ce qu'on appel gâcher son sang ! »  
  
Il ricana de sa « plaisanterie » puis se tue pour contempler la jeune sorcière dont les joues rosissaient et les yeux qui avaient virés au gris le fusillaient du regard. Florian la retenait part les épaules au cas où elle se jetterai sur le jeune sorcier  
  
« Au moins mon père n'est pas un partisan de Voldemort ! » Cracha t-elle.  
  
« Au moins mon père n'est pas un lâche ! » Rétorqua Weird.  
  
Florian cru qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour de bon mais elle se leva lentement et fixa son regard dans les yeux du jeune Serpentard qui devint un peu plus pâle. En effet la jeune fille était un peu plus grande que lui et lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Le gorille approcha mais Mélinda ne fit aucun geste de plus et dit :  
  
« Weird ! Ne prononce aucune parole sur ma famille en ma présence ou derrière mon dos. »  
  
« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton cher papa ? »  
  
« Sinon je pourrais bien te jouer un tour dont tu te souviendras pendant longtemps. » Répondit la jeune sorcière d'une voix doucereuse, un sourire froid aux lèvres.  
  
« Serai-ce des menaces Malfoy ? »  
  
« Non ! Une simple mise en garde. Maintenant dégage ! Et gare à toi ! » Trancha Mélinda d'un ton sec et sans réplique. Le jeune sorcier repartit vers sa table un sourire froid et cynique au lèvres. Mais ses amis remarquèrent qu'il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.  
  
Une 'tite review siouplait ! bisous !!!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucou, Merci à tous pour vos review, qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir...C'est à dire : lilouthephoenix, cyrca, bergeaud...  
  
Je sais que ce chapitre est très court... mais je me suis rattrapée avec le prochain !!! gros bisous et Bonne lecture !!!  
  
**Chapitre IV**  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Mélinda petit déjeunait avec Florian et les jumeaux quand un hibou gris perle qui lui était inconnu vint à sa rencontre. Curieuse, elle prit le message attaché à la patte de celui-ci.  
  
« Qu'est qu'il y a d'écrit? » Demanda l'un des jumeaux.  
  
Quand la sorcière lu le message, elle pâlit un peu mais réussit à murmurer le message.  
  
« Quand l'Elue trouvera le parchemin de savoir, la bille d'éclair ainsi que la plume de mémoire alors elle connaîtra son destin. »  
  
Quand elle eût fini de lire, Mélinda regarda ses amis. Tous étaient bouche bée.  
  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Elue ? » Parvint à bredouiller Alec.  
  
Mélinda hésita puis prit une grande inspiration et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la rentrer. Quand elle eût fini son récit les jumeaux la regardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
  
« Et tu nous as rien dit ! Pourquoi ? » Demanda Kate  
  
Ben... Je voulais découvrir ça toute seule et ne pas vous attirer des ennuis. Et puis je me suis dit que cela ne devait pas être très important. » Répondit la jeune sorcière en baissant la tête. Pas important ! Mais tu te fiches de nous ! Tu es l'Elue et tu trouve pas ça important ? » Cria presque Alec. Eh ! Chuuut ! Cris le sur les toits de Poudlard pendant que tu y es ! » Dit Florian. Excuses moi. Mais c'est vrai ! Tu es l'Elue et tu trouves pas ça important ! Tu connais cette histoire ? Ben oui, je l'ai lu dans un livre. Depuis quand tu lis ? » Lui demanda sa sœur. Euh... Eh ! C'est quoi cette histoire alors ? » Demanda Mélinda Euh je vais essayer de mémoire, mais cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas lu. Mais on dit qu'il y a longtemps un mage a fait une prédiction ... et qu'il y aurait l'Elue. Et ? Et...je ne sais plus la suite. C'est malin ! Tant pis nous irons à la bibliothèque après les cours. » Répondit Mélinda. D'accord ! » firent ses amis en chœur. » Soudain Florian regarda sa montre moldu que lui avait offert son grand- père.  
  
« Eh ! il faudrait qu'on y aille sinon on va arriver en retard en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! » (désormais je dirais DCFM)  
  
Les quatre amis se levèrent de table et coururent devant leur salle de cours.  
  
Pendant que les quatre amis discutaient, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'une jeune fille d'environs 14 ans les observait dans une des tables un peu plus loin un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. « Que la partie commence... » Dit-elle simplement. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Coucou !!! je me suis dit que je pourrais vous faire comme cadeau un deuxième chapitre... qui en vaut 2. Je m'explique : à l'origine, ce chapitre était séparé en 2 petits chapitres... je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être le tout en un chapitre...J'espère que ça ira.. Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, une petite précision... j'arrive bientot à la fin de cette fic. en effet, j'ai écris quelques chapitres mais malheureusement j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration et peu de temps... quand j'ai eu un peu plus de temps et d'inspiration c'était pour une sorte de réécriture de celle-ci, plus rock. La réécriture que je vais essayer de commencer à publier le plus tôt possible sera de rating R. je vous préviens d'avance. L'avantage? elle sera beaucoup plus longue...

En attendant...Bonne lecture !!!  
  
**Chapitre V  
**  
Le soir même, les jeunes amis entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire qui n'était pas habitué à les voir tous ici, les regarda d'un œil méfiant pendant un moment mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils s'étaient assit silencieusement tandis qu'un jeune garçon était partit chercher un livre, elle retourna à son travail. Quand Alec revint, ses amis le regardèrent une légère flamme d'excitation brillant dans leurs yeux.  
  
« Alors? Demanda Florian, T'as trouv ? Oui ! Souffla le jeune garçon. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que le livre n'était pas au même emplacement que d'habitude. Comment ça ? Demanda Mélinda. Et bien, la première fois que je l'ai vu, il était presque caché. C'est cela qui m'a intrigué et qui m'a poussé à le prendre. Mais là il était avancé pour que tout le monde la voit. Comme pour que je le trouve exprès là. Etrange. » Dit sa sœur les yeux dans le vague.  
  
En même temps qu'Alec parlait, il cherchait activement la page qu'il avait lu quelques temps avant.  
  
« Ah ! Ca y est ! Je l'ai! » Quatre têtes apparurent au dessus du livre.  
  
Une légende datant de plusieurs millénaires, dis qu'un jour, apparaîtra l'Elue. On ne connaît pas sa destinée, mais la légende dit qu'elle serai la sorcière la plus puissante du monde. Beaucoup de sorciers craignent que cela ne soit pas une légende et de la destinée de la sorcière.  
  
Les jeunes sorciers lurent à haute voix la légende. Quand ils eurent fini, Florian, Kate et Alec levèrent leurs têtes, se regardèrent, une expression indéfinissable entre l'effrois et d'excitation sur leurs visages. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Mélinda. Celle-ci était sérieuse, dans ses pensées. Soudain elle dit :  
  
« Je dois y aller, je vous rejoins plus tard ! »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Je dois écrire à quelqu'un. »  
  
Sur ce, elle laissa ses amis surpris de cette réaction si mystérieuse mais la comprirent. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui devaient assumer une telle destinée.

_Chère Andréa,  
  
Pardonnes moi d'être si peu civile, mais j'ai tant besoin de ton aide ! Je sais qui je suis et qui je représente pour le monde sorcier. Mais peut-on être sûr que je suis l'Elue ? Que puis-je faire ? Je ne connais pas encore ma destinée, mais les livres disent que je suis la sorcière la plus puissante. Pourquoi savoir « qui » je suis si tôt ? Aides moi, je t'en pris. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse apaiser mes doutes.  
_  
Amitiés,  
Mélinda

_Ma chère Mélinda,  
  
Je comprend le désespoir qui t'assaillit. Mais tu dois être forte. En effet, tu es bien l'Elue. Et tu as une destinée à accomplir que tu découvriras par toi même. Saches cependant, que tu as des amis qui t'aideront dans ta tache. Si je puis me permettre un conseil, écris à ta mère. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas avec toi, à Poudlard, elle est avec toi par l'esprit. Et elle peut t'aider.  
  
Sois prudente et n'hésite pas à m'écrire,  
Je veille sur toi,  
A Bientôt  
Ton Ange_

_Chère Maman,  
  
Comment vas tu ?Pour ma part, je me porte bien et il en est de même pour mes amis. Mais, depuis que je suis entrée à Poudlard, des événements étranges se sont produits. J'ai fait la connaissance de mon ange gardien, qui se nomme Andréa et je viens d'apprendre que je suis l'Elue. Sur le parchemin si joint, il y a ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'Elue. Que puis-je faire ? Je suis inquiète, même si j'essais de ne pas le montrer. Parles-en à Papa s'il te plais. Peut-être trouvera t-il une solution_.  
  
_Je t'embrasse,  
A Bientôt  
Mélinda  
  
PS : Sais tu ce que sont le parchemin du savoir, la bille d'éclaire et la plume de mémoire ?  
_

_   
  
Ma Chérie,  
  
Je me doutais que tu apprendrais bientôt qui tu es, mais je l'espérais pas si tôt. Gardes courage, et saches que nous sommes, ton père et moi, de tout cœur avec toi. Je cherches activement ce que sont les objets magiques dont tu m'as parlé. Dès que je trouverais quelque chose je t'enverrai un hibou. Dis moi, en as tu parlé avec Laya Cruze ? Si non, je te le conseil vivement. Elle saura quoi faire.  
  
Sur ce, ma Poupée,  
Je vais te laisser,  
Ton père et moi t'embrassons très fort.  
Maman.  
  
PS : Ton père essai de se renseigner au Ministère de la Magie. Il se joint à moi pour te demander d'être très prudente et de faire attention à toi._

__

__

Des critiques ? regardez le petit bouton en bas à gauche...


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou !!! voilà sans doute, le dernier chapitre de cette fic avant un moment, j'en suis désolée. En effet, j'ai fait évolué les personnages de façon différente de ce que j'aurai dû faire. Enfin, que ce que j'aurai pût faire. Or, je me retrouve devant une quasi feuille blanche pour le prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, à l'origine, mes chapitres étaient très court, voir trop court. Donc depuis ces dernières update, je donne 2 chapitres au lieu d'un.  
  
Mais à présent je vais répondre aux différentes reviews :  
  
**Lilouthephoenix** : Merci du compliment ! tu peux aller lire « Quand le destin s'en mêle » qui correspond donc au prologue de celle-ci. Gros bisous !!!  
  
**Cyrca() :** Merci du compliment ! voilà la suite ! gros bisous !  
  
**Draymione** : voilà la suite ! bisous !  
  
Je vous laisse, à votre lecture ! bonne lecture !!!

****

****

**Chapitre VII**

  
  
Mélinda plia la lettre que sa mère venait de lui envoyer, puis elle sortit du dortoir où elle se trouvait et descendit les marches conduisant à la salle commune des Griffondors. Florian et Alec jouaient aux échecs versions sorcier et Kate parlaient avec un jeune garçon de leur classe.  
  
« Tiens ! Regardez qui voil ! La grande et mystérieuse Mélinda ! » Dit Alec en voyant la jeune fille arriver.  
  
Salut ! » Répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ca va ? » Demanda Florian, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier. Oui, ça va merci. Et vous ? Oh, ça va. Comme toujours ! Lui répondirent les deux garçons. Tout à l'heure, j'aimerais qu'on parle tout les quatre. Murmura la sorcière. J'ai pris une décision et je voudrais votre avis. Ok, pas de problème. Ca peut attendre la fin de la partie ? Pour une fois, je suis en train de le battre. » Implora Florian. Bien sûr ! Répondit Mélinda en riant.  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre amis étaient dans un coin reculé et tranquille de la salle commune.  
  
« Alors que voulais-tu dire ? » Demanda Kate.  
  
- Euh, et bien, j'ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers jours et voici ce que j'en ai conclu : je suis l'Elue et je suis obligée d'assumer mon destin. Mais le mieux est de savoir quel est-il ! »  
  
Mélinda marqua une pause au cas où ses amis avaient des questions. Ses amis restant silencieux, elle continua :   
  
« Dernièrement, comme vous le savez tous, j'ai reçu une lettre avec quelques indices pour découvrir ma destinée. Je vais partir à la recherche des objets magiques indiqués dans l'espoir de trouver le secret. Je voulais connaître votre avis sur la question et ... euh ... savoir... savoir si vous m'aiderez dans ma tache. » Finit la jeune fille, les yeux baissés.  
  
Un silence suivit le discours de cette dernière. Ce fut Florian qui le brisa en premier.  
  
« Si tu veux mon opinion, et bien, je suis d'accord avec toi et je te suis à 200 %. »  
  
- Moi de même ! » Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux.  
  
Mélinda leva la tête un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et les yeux pétillant de joie.  
  
« Merci ! » Dit-elle simplement.

- Eh ! On pourrait faire un pacte ! » S'exclama Kate. « Ben quoi, j'ai vu ca à la tél ! Continua t-elle sous le regard interloqué de ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire.

- Ok ! Mais il faut trouver un beau nom pour notre pacte !

- Le Pacte de Poudlard ?

- Non !

- Le Pacte de l'Elue ?

- Non, trop classique ! Il faut un truc qui accroche ! Euh..... Attendez que pensez-vous de...du Pacte des Quatre Astres ?

- Ouais, pas mal du tout ! Mais il faut qu'on trouve pour chacun un astre. Ce sera notre surnom et notre secret.

- Ok ! Je vous propose de réfléchir et quand nous aurons tous trouvé un astre, alors on le dira à tour de rôle. »  
  
Pendant un moment, le silence se fit tandis que le petit groupe réfléchissait. Alec demanda si tous le monde avait trouvé un astre. Ayant une réponse affirmative, il dit :  
  
« Moi se sera Antarès. Kate ? »

- Deneb.

- Florian ?

- Altaîr.

- Et toi, Mélinda ?

- Aldebaran.

- Pour conclure notre Pacte, je propose de faire un Pacte du Sang. Oui, bonne idée ! On ne peut pas trahir avec le sang. Et cela renforcera notre magie et ce à jamais. »  
  
Cela dit, les quatre amis prirent un petit couteau que possédait Alec, et à tour de rôle s'entaillèrent légèrement le poignet et firent couler quelques gouttes de sang dans un petit récipient. Quand ils eurent finit, Mélinda récita :  
  
« En ce jour, moi Mélinda dites Aldebaran, je jure d'être fidèle au Pacte des Quatre Astres d'en respecter les secrets, de soutenir leur membres dans leur taches. Et ce à jamais. »  
  
A peine avait-elle finit ces mots, la coupure se cicatrisa en formant un taureau. Chacun des membres fit ensuite de même avec leur nom et leur surnom respectifs. Chacun eu une cicatrice de forme différente : Alec un scorpion, Kate un cygne et Florian un aigle.

.....................................  
  
Les jours passèrent sans encombres, les étudiants attendant joyeusement les vacances de la Toussaint. Le vendredi matin, la veille d'Halloween, un hibou vint vers Mélinda. La jeune sorcière défit le ruban tenant la lettre et lut.  
  
_Ma chérie,  
  
Comme je te l'avais promis, j'ai fait des recherches sur les objets dont tu m'as parlé. J'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussit à trouver ceci : « De leur contraire verront le jour le parchemin du savoir, la bille d'éclair et la plume de mémoire. » J'espère que ceci t'aidera, je continue à chercher activement autres indices en lisant. Fais attention à toi, je t'embrasse très fort,  
  
Maman  
_  
Quand elle eut fini sa lecture, Mélinda fit signe à ses amis qu'elle en parlerait ailleurs. Elle allait ranger la lettre quand elle vit un bout de papier et une bague. Elle prit le mot et le lu silencieusement.  
  
_ Mon Ange,  
  
Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, et j'espère que tu fais attention à toi. Si il y a le moindre problème fais-moi signe. De mon côté je recherche aussi des informations pour toi. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé de très intéressant mais ça ne saurai tarder. Dans l'enveloppe tu trouveras une bague en platine. Met- la et garde la toujours sur toi. elle te protègera et t'aidera à trouver la vérité.  
  
Je t'embrasse  
Papa.  
_  
Quand elle eut fini, Mélinda sortit doucement la bague dans l'enveloppe et la mit à son doigt.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Une bague que m'envoie mon père. Mais parlons-en ailleurs. »  
  
« Ok »  
  
Les quatre amis se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle pour aller dans le parc où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Une fois sur place, Mélinda leur lut les deux lettres. Puis, pour la première fois observa sa bague. Comme son père lui avait dit c'était une bague en platine sertit de minuscules pierres bleu-gris, aussi transparentes qu'un diamant.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « trouver la vérit » ? » Dit doucement Florian.  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parle-t-il de l'endroit où sont cachés les objets. » Répondit-elle.  
  
Ses amis acquiescèrent silencieusement.  
  
« Eh ! vous avez vu l'heure? On va arriver en retard en cours de Métamorphose ! Et vous savez comme le professeur Stelya déteste que l'on soit en retard! » S'écria Alec.  
  
Les quatre amis coururent pour arriver pile à temps en classe.

................................................................  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, Mélinda ainsi que ses amis étaient dans la salle commune des Griffondors. La jeune sorcière était plongée dans ses pensées tandis que les deux garçons s'affrontaient aux échecs version sorcier et que Kate était plongée dans un roman policier.  
  
« J'ai trouv ! »  
  
« Quoi ? » Demandèrent Florian et Alex d'une même voix.  
  
« J'ai peut-être résolu le mystère ! » Devant la mine ahurie de ses amis elle continua. « Vous savez bien ! On n'arrivait pas à trouver la signification de la phrase qu'a trouvé ma mère ! J'ai enfin trouv !!!! »  
  
Les trois amis arrêtèrent leur occupations et écoutèrent le jeune fille. Mélinda sortit la lettre de sa mère et continua.  
  
« C'est tout simple, il faut chercher l'opposé de chaque objet et nous trouverons où ils sont dissimulés. »  
  
« Ah ! Et comment es-tu arrivée à une telle conclusion ? »  
  
« Ben au début j'ai cherché les contraires qu'avez le parchemin, la plume et la bille. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien en commun. Ensuite j'ai cherché l'opposé du savoir, de l'éclair et de mémoire. J'ai pensé au livre blanc, à l'eau et au puit sans fond. Mais où peut-on trouvé cela dans un même lieu ? Et j'ai pensé à Poudlard. »  
  
« Poudlard ? »  
  
« Ben oui ! Il y a la bibliothèque, le lac et ... »  
  
« Le trou sans fond ? » Compléta Florian.  
  
« Peut-être dans les cachots ? Papa a toujours pensé qu'il y avait sans doute une salle ou quelque chose comme ça avec un trou sans fond. » Suggéra Kate.  
  
« Mouai, cela peut être possible. Mais tu vas faire comment pour récupérer ces objets ? C'est bien joli de trouvé les lieux, mais tu vas faire comment avec le lac par exemple ? » Répondit Alec.  
  
« Euh on va y réfléchir mais il doit sûrement exister une formule ou quelque chose comme ça ! Non ? »  
  
« Sans doute. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle regardait dans une sphère noire où apparaissaient Mélinda en train de discuter vivement avec ses amis.  
  
« Les noirs ont joué. Maintenant, c'est aux blancs. Il est temps pour moi de me faire connaître à cette chère, très chère Mélinda .»  
  
La jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ces mots ricana longuement en pensant à aux projets qu'elle réservait pour l'Elue.  
  
..........................................  
  
Me revoil ! et oui encore moi, rien que pour vous saouler un bon coup ! lol ! non, sérieusement, je voulais vous dire plusieurs choses : vous pouvez aller lire ma réécriture sous le titre « Quand le destin s'en mêle ». il s'agit du prologue, mais en moins violon et donc, beaucoup plus rock (du moins j'essais ! lol) .  
  
Sinon, ce chapitre sera sans doute le dernier avant un bon moment. Je m'explique : je suis un peu, voir même beaucoup, dans une panne d'imagination pour la suite. J'ai même pas un demi-chapitre de fait ( ! donc, je vous propose une sorte de concours. Celui ou celle, qui donnera la meilleure idée comme suite, aura son idée publié et bien entendu, le chapitre lui sera dédié. Alors, à vos clavier ! (  
  
Gros bisous ! et Bonnes vacances ! Amy


End file.
